Discussion
by HiNekonoShiva
Summary: CONCOURS "Amour Pirate" Je suis fatiguée, beaucoup trop pour un beau résumé. Mais ça parle d'amour et de Zoro : deux notions un peu étrangère l'une à l'autre...


**Thème : « L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. »**

**Objectif : Finalement écrire un truc et le faire en une fois au risque de pas le finir (déjà que le commencer, c'est galère... )**

**Disclaimer : Si One Piece m'appartient ? Mais bien sûr... que non ! Et heureusement sinon ça tomberai à un chapitre par an plutôt qu'un chapitre par semaine (Oda est un dieu u_u )**

**Allez ! C'est parti !**

Il faisait nuit sur le Sunny et, comme c'est souvent le cas la nuit, tout le monde dormait, apportant un calme inhabituel sur le bateau des Mugiwara.

Cependant, lorsque Zoro, exceptionnellement réveillé par son rôle de veilleur, descendit de la vigie pour aller se ravitailler en rhum, il fut surpris de voir une faible lueur à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il était pourtant certain que le Cook avait éteint en allant se coucher, il avait vu le pont être brutalement plongé dans le noir. De toute façon, lui fit noter son cerveau quelque peu endormi, l'ampoule de la pièce ne pouvait pas éclairer si peu, ni être si mouvante, même avec le roulis des vague.

Un sabreur pirate n'ayant peur de rien, surtout sur son propre navire, il alla donc voir de quoi il en retournait. Il fut cependant assez malin pour imaginer une menace et eut donc la prudence de ne faire craquer ni les planches et ni les marches en s'approchant de la porte. Néanmoins, i n'estima pas nécessaire de dégainer, confiant en ses réflexes. Sans hésiter, il tourna la poignée, poussa le battant et entra, l'air de rien, mais près à se battre au moindre souci.

Il fut surpris et rassuré de trouver Robin, qui lisait un vieux livre en s'éclairant d'une bougie. Elle releva la tête et le regarda tandis qu'il passait le seuil et refermait silencieusement la porte. Il sentit son regard sur lui quand il se dirigea vers l'énorme frigo qui renfermait ses précieuses bouteilles d'alcool. Il bloqua sur le gros cadenas qui reliait entre elles les chaînes protégeant la réserve de l'estomac sans fond de Luffy. En grognant, il commença à sortir son sabre du fourreau avant que la voix de l'archéologue ne l'arrête :

- Si tu fais ça, notre cuisinier va t'en vouloir à mort. Et le capitaine aura libre accès à la nourriture, ajouta-t-elle devinant que la première possibilité n'arrêterais pas le vert.

L'effet fut immédiat. Zoro était peut-être téméraire, cependant, laisser Luffy dévorer leurs réserves serait non seulement problématique pour se nourrir, mais il devrait en plus gérer les complaintes de l'estomac sur pattes et la colère de ses camarades. La lame reprit sa place dans un claquement sec, puis le bretteur se retourna :

- Tu n'as pas une idée pour que j'ai de quoi boire ?

- Eh bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, je pourrais te prêter la clé si tu me fais un bon café.

Elle appuya sa remarque en dévoilant l'objet désigné. Le second de l'équipage ne resta pas longtemps les yeux ronds, sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers le plan de travail qu'il éclaira. Après avoir retrouvé la cafetière et le café, il prévint la jeune femme :

- Je ne suis pas doué en préparation, ça risque d'être imbuvable.

- Prends ton temps, tu pourras recommencer. J'ai dit que je voulais du bon café, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son froncement de sourcils.

- Je suis pressé, je te signale, râla le cuisinier improvisé. Je suis sensé surveiller les alentours.

- Je m'en occupe, contra la détentrice du fruit des Éclosions. Maintenant, au travail.

Pour la forme, Zoro grogna de nouveau et mit la main à la cafetière en marmonnant. Ayant toutefois l'intention de finir vite, il s'appliqua consciencieusement.

- Et celui-là ? Demanda Zoro en posant une énième tasse de liquide noir et brûlant devant sa nakama.

- Celui-là, celui-là, répéta pensivement l'archéologue avant de goûter prudemment le nouvel essai du sabreur. Hum, approuva-t-elle, c'est de loin le meilleur, il est très bien.

- Mais... ? Interrogea Roronoa en attendant la sentence les nerfs à vif.

- Rien du tout, c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup de t'être donné tant de peine.

Cependant le sabreur ne bougea pas d'un cil, attentif au moindre piège. Il vérifia tout de même :

- Tu es sûre que c'est bon ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu as retenu les dosages. Pourquoi, tu voudrais en faire encore ?

Son air étrangement innocent agaça d'avantage le bretteur qui tendit la main.

- Alors file-moi la clé de ce foutu frigo. T'es pas la seule à avoir soif.

Sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, Robin avala une gorgée de liquide noir. Lorsqu'une main sortie de la table tourna une page et que l'archéologue continua de suivre les lignes du regard, Zoro crut qu'il allait exploser la poignée de son sabre tant il l'écrasait pour contenir l'agacement qui augmentait. Il grinça des dents et entendit en réponse un cliquetis métallique. Il se retourna pour voir une rangée de mains ramener la clé tant convoitée à sa propriétaire. Le cadenas était ouvert et le sabreur s'empressa donc d'aller libérer deux bouteilles de rhum. Après tant d'efforts, il fallait un réconfort à la hauteur. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son poste quand Robin l'arrêta :

- Si tu préfère les boire ici, au chaud, je peux continuer à surveiller l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avant un moment. De plus, il s'est mit à pleuvoir et tu seras trempé avant d'être dans ton sanctuaire.

- Si tu me redemandes encore du café, je sort, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Sa seule réponse fut ce petit rire mystérieux dont elle avait le secret. Puis l'un et l'autre retournèrent à leurs boissons respectives : plus une parole ne fut échangée. Quand Robin referma son livre, sa tasse vide devant elle, Zoro se prépara mentalement à sortir sous la pluie pour reprendre la garde une fois sa nakama endormie. Il avala donc une longue gorgée de rhum, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille vide et eut la surprise de voir que non seulement la brune était toujours là, mais également qu'elle l'observait étrangement, le visage dans sa main et légèrement penché sur le côté.

- Tu n'allais pas te coucher ? Il se sentit idiot à peine la phrase finie.

- Non, je pense que ma nuit sera blanche, répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur la table.

- Merde, râla le vert, avec tout ce que j'ai pioncé aujourd'hui, je vais pas dormir de la nuit.

- On peut se tenir compagnie, proposa la jeune femme, avant d'ajouter rapidement, enfin si je ne te dérange pas.

Zoro lui lança un regard entre l'étonné et l'abruti. Ça serait bien la première fois que ça arriverait, tiens ! Bien qu'il ne déteste pas l'archéologue, il y avait toujours eut une distance entre eux, probablement les résidus de son ancienne méfiance à son égard. Il la regarda un moment, puis se décida : il n'était pas trop tard pour changer ça. Et puis, voir la tête du cook, qui les découvrirait au matin en venant préparer le petit-déjeuner, valait bien une nuit de discussion contraire à ses habitudes. Il lui signifia son accord par l'engagement d'une conversation :

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Je me demande juste de quoi tu comptes parler pendant une nuit entière. Surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes très bavards par nature.

- Tu serais presque en train de prouver le contraire, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Mais rassure-toi, nous pouvons aussi rester silencieux.

Zoro se sentit piégé : il venait d'avouer à mi-mots qu'il avait envie de parler avec elle. Et intelligente comme elle l'était, elle l'avait forcément compris. Cependant, reculer n'était pas son genre : plutôt mourir que reculer. C'était son code d'honneur et il s'y tiendrait. Alors il affronta le danger d'une conversation, qui serait longue et finirait par fendiller, pour le moins, leur carapace respective de silence et de secrets. Cependant son (tout relatif) instinct de préservation l'orienta, pour commencer, vers un sujet sans danger : l'évidence. Il fit un vague geste de la main vers le livre qu'elle tenait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un roman.

La réponse courte et rapide semblait fermer toute possibilité de discussion. Zoro en fut décontenancé pendant une seconde, puis son regard capta le sourire un peu joueur de sa nakama et il comprit. Elle avait l'intention de voir s'il continuerais, s'il ne faisais pas ça uniquement pour combler le silence. Non mais pour qui elle le prenait ? Il n'avait pas peur du silence ! Néanmoins, il continuerais. Bien sûr qu'il continuerais, depuis quand refusait-il de faire face ?

- Bizarre, j'imaginais plutôt un livre d'archéologie, d'Histoire...

- L'auteur est contemporain de l'époque qu'il décrit, c'est un point de vue différent sur l'Histoire. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas tout croire au pied de la lettre et faire le tri des informations, mais cela reste une excellente source historique.

- Ah. Je vois. Tu t'arrêtes jamais avec tes recherches ?

Le ton n'était pas agressif, juste curieux. Elle le dévisagea, le visage peint par la surprise. C'était la première fois que Zoro lui voyait une expression pareille : elle semblait toujours tout savoir, tout prévoir. Il fut lui-même étonné d'en être la cause. Et un peu gêné. Il eut soudain la sensation qu'il devait s'excuser, mais avant qu'il n'est dit un mot, elle répondit :

- Disons que j'apprécie le roman en tant que lectrice avant de l'étudier en tant qu'historienne.

- Je vois, marmonna le bretteur.

Il ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'elle avait éludé la question. Elle était vexée, maintenant c'était certain. Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il chercha un autre sujet, moins sensible, moins désagréable. Le silence pesant ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir, il se démena un moment dans ses pensées avant que Robin ne vienne à son secours.

- Je ne peux pas arrêter mes recherches, murmura-t-elle. C'est impossible, c'est trop important... Pas seulement pour moi. Si j'arrêtais, je n'aurais plus ma place sur le Sunny. Je devrais quitter l'équipage.

- Dis pas de conneries, la rabroua le vert. Luffy te virerais pas pour ça, tu es une nakama. Tu...

- Je suis comme vous tous ici, coupa-t-elle. Personne ne s'arrête, jamais. Chacun a son rêve, son objectif et aucun d'entre nous ne laissera tomber. C'est ce qui a poussé le capitaine quand il nous a emmenés avec lui - parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il nous a laissé le choix. Lui-même fera tout pour être Seigneur des Pirates. Crois-tu que sur ce navire, quelqu'un cessera de poursuivre son rêve ?

- Non, reconnu le bretteur. Mais je vois pas en quoi ça t'exclurais si tu t'arrêtais.

- Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je baissais les bras. Je l'ai fait une fois et ça m'a amenée ici. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir autant de chance après.

Le vert la regarda, un peu perdu par ses explications et dérouté par cette confession de la part de la plus discrète d'entre eux. Décidément, cette soirée ne cessait de le surprendre ! Et puis il ne comprenait pas, bordel ! Où était le lien entre leur rêve et le départ de l'archéologue ?

- Si tu veux une comparaison, regarde-toi, ajouta-t-elle. Tu resterais, toi, si tu arrêtais de t'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde ?

Là, c'était clair. Bien qu'il doute que cela puisse arriver un jour, il savait qu'il préférerais se perdre dans la nature que de retourner sur le Sunny – vu son sens de l'orientation, ça ne serait pas difficile. Il avait promis à Luffy, son capitaine, que le Roi des Pirates aurait à ses côtés l'épéiste le plus puissant. Il resta un moment silencieux à ruminer une réponse. Puis il accrocha son regard et, d'une voix déterminée, déclara :

- Je quitterais le Sunny, les pieds devant. Parce que seule la Mort m'arrêtera.

Elle sourit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part du sabreur. Avec un calme amusé, elle dit doucement :

- C'est exactement ça. Plutôt mourir que de errer sans but. C'est déjà assez difficile de ne pas avoir d'endroit où retourner lorsqu'on a un objectif, alors maintenant que je suis ici, je n'en pars que morte.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas dit mieux, confirma Zoro en avalant une longue gorgée de rhum. Puis il avisa la tasse vide : - tu veux que je te refasse du café ?

- Avec plaisir.

Elle lui tendit sa tasse, vaguement rêveuse, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il se leva, abandonnant la bouteille de sa boisson favorite sur la table et se mit à préparer, pour la énième fois de la nuit, le café de l'archéologue. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait proposé ça, ni pourquoi il se surprit à trouver cela plaisant. Néanmoins, il ne rechigna pas à la tâche et fut fier de lui lorsqu'il déposa délicatement la tasse devant la brune. Elle étouffa un rire derrière sa main et il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Les yeux pétillants de malice, elle l'éclaira sur sa soudaine hilarité :

- C'est assez amusant de te voir te comporter presque comme notre cuisinier.

- Mouais, ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé, grogna-t-il.

- C'était surprenant, rectifia la brune.

- Fait chier, tu gardes la partie où je ressemble au cuistot pervers. Pas possible, il me casse les couilles même quand il est pas là.

- Désolée, répondit seulement Robin dont le visage ôtait toute crédibilité aux excuses.

- Sinon, de quoi il parle ton bouquin ?

Le changement de sujet nullement dissimulé les fis sourire doucement. L'archéologue compris le message et ne poussa pas plus loin la discussion précédente. Elle répondit en s'aidant du résumé, qu'elle avait porté à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- C'est les petites histoires combinées de personnes de l'époque : une princesse, un samouraï, des dignitaires, des paysans, des commerçants. Chacun a ses soucis, ses bonheur et le même fond historique avec des points de vues très différents sur la situation. Et l'intrigue principale au milieu reste l'amour impossible entre la princesse et le guerrier.

- C'est... vraiment pas ce qui m'intéresse, hésita Zoro ce qui tira un sourire à son interlocutrice.

- À cause des nombreux personnages ?

- Je te parle de l'histoire d'amour, je sais que tu as compris !

- Oui, j'avais compris. Pourquoi ?

Il y eut un moment de silence où ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre, sans agressivité, juste pour savoir jusqu'où ils iraient. Zoro se fit la remarque que cette nuit allait le faire parler de bien des choses. Puis il lâcha :

- L'amour c'est pour les enfants (1). Ce qui est écrit dans les livres... ça n'arrive jamais en vrai. C'est juste un espoir cruel qui ne se réalisera jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qui empêcherai qu'il se réalise ?

- L'amour est une chimère, ça n'existe pas réellement.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Robin fut étonnée par le bretteur. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit d'un tel pessimisme, ni qu'il ai l'air si … triste en en parlant. Elle se surprit aussi elle-même à vouloir non seulement le rassurer, mais aussi le contrer, démentir son défaitisme et ne pas perdre espoir de son côté. Elle voulait y croire, elle devait y croire.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Alors bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours facile de vivre avec, encore moins évident de le voir chez les autres. C'est ce qui m'inquiète, justement : la manière dont chacun l'exprime.

- Explique-toi, demanda le vert curieux.

- L'amour fraternel de Luffy pour Ace a poussé l'un à mourir pour l'autre et a failli détruire l'esprit de notre capitaine. Par amour pour son village, Nami aurait pu devenir une criminelle. Ussopp a mentit à sa mère par amour filial. Franky s'est jeté devant le train qui emmenait Tom. Hiluluk a mangé un champignon empoisonné, puis s'est fait fusillé pour protéger Chopper. L'équipage de Brook a chanté jusqu'à la mort pour laisser un souvenir à Laboon. Rien que les histoires de notre équipage peuvent prouver que l'amour est dingue. Mais rien qu les liens de l'équipage prouve qu'il existe.

Zoro la dévisagea sidéré tant par la longueur de son discours que par la teneur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Nico Robin puisse être aussi prompte à défendre une telle cause. Néanmoins, il réalisait bien que l'amour dont elle parlait n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec celui qui se terrait dans son cœur.

- Il t'en manque.

- Pardon ?

- Des membres de l'équipage. Tu en as oublié. Comme moi... Ou le cook.

- Vous, c'est dans la rivalité que vous montrez votre amour, répondit Robin sans tenir compte du bretteur qui venait de recracher sa gorgée d'alcool, elle continua : Vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui parle facilement, alors, vous vous frappez, vous insultez, vous disputez. Le lien que vous avez, vous refusez que quiconque le change, se l'approprie, l'imite. C'est vous, c'est comme ça que vous vous aimez.

Le vert la regarda fermer son roman et aller se coucher, les yeux ronds. Il finit par fermer sa bouche, grande ouverte durant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête, comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de putain de bordel de merde de se passer ? Il ne nota qu'elle était vraiment partie que lorsqu'une main lui apporta un papier griffonné de quelques mots :

« Il ne pleut plus, tu vas pouvoir retourner à la vigie. Quand au cuisinier, dis-toi que parler peut donner des résultats surprenants. Ce soir est un bel exemple, non ? »

Zoro grogna pour la forme, froissa le message dans son poing et se dirigea vers son sanctuaire. Il avait de quoi cogiter pour la fin de la nuit.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, il était d'une humeur de dogue. Luffy n'osa pas approcher une deuxième fois de l'assiette de son second tant celui-ci maniait sa fourchette avec une dextérité dangereuse. Il ignora copieusement Robin, cette dernière lui facilitant la tâche en exploitant son talent de discrétion. En revanche, Sanji était copieusement fusillé de regards lancés par son rival de toujours. Agacé rapidement par ce petit manège, il chargea le vert de la corvée de vaisselle, histoire de « mettre les choses au clair ». Tous les Mugiwaras disparurent de la cuisine à toute vitesse dès la fin du repas et, de l'extérieur, guettèrent le fracas d'une dispute qui ne vint pas.

À ce moment là, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Zoro se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine et fixait Robin, assise à la même place que la veille, un autre livre dans les mains.

- Si tu es là pour me faire le café, pourquoi pas ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je suis là pour mon rhum...

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout. Alors je passe le temps.

- Chacun son tour alors, lança le bretteur. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, hier, à cause de tes bêtises. Donc j'ai réfléchit toute la nuit et ça m'a encore plus énervé. Heureusement que le cuistot est pas si con et qu'il m'a balancé sa corvée dans les pattes. C'était carrément casse-couille, car figure-toi que lui aussi s'est mis à me taper la discut'. Et finalement, je lui ai tout balancé sur hier, me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien. Et laisse moi finir. Je croyais qu'il était con comme ses pieds et que tu étais, de loin, la plus futée du Sunny. Eh ben, pour le coup, tu serais passée pour une cruche.

Zoro fit une pause, réapprovisionna ses poumons en airs frais et s'assit devant l'archéologue, les poings sur la table. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de conclure :

- Il m'a dit que les conclusions que tu avais tirées de notre rivalité n'étaient pas fausses, mais que l'amour que tu mentionnait l'était. Bien sûr que l'on tient l'un à l'autre, on est rivaux – ça il ne l'a pas dit, ne le dira jamais, ni moi non plus et ne lui répète surtout pas que je l'ai dit. En gros, quand tu sous-entends qu'on est amoureux, tu te goures.

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle. je...

- J'ai pas fini ! Coupa le bretteur. Il a dit aussi qu'une façon d'aimer quelqu'un était de ne rien dire, de ne pas s'incruster dans sa vie, de se mettre à l'écart. Et hier, tu n'as jamais parlé de toi, pas une fois. Pourtant, tu as essayé de me remonter le moral et quand tu as parlé de sourcil en vrilles et de moi, tu étais triste. Pas de façon éclatante, mais tout de même, faut pas me prendre pour un con. Auquel des deux tu ne dis rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerais ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si je t'en avais parlé ?

- J'aurais été drôlement heureux. Comme maintenant.

(1) Petite note oublié dans la première édition (mais il était 3h du mat' alors j'avais pas les idées claires) C'est une petite citation qui vient d'un film que j'adore et qui est dite avec une voix juste à frissonner... Je vous laisse deviner, par review ou MP. Oui, c'est une façon vile et détournée pour avoir des commentaires ou des contacts avec les gens ;)

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je l'ai fini, enfin ! Je n'ai pas réussi à l'écrire d'une traite comme prévu, mais je l'ai écrit ! Je ne donnerais pas mon point de vue sur cet OS (suivant ainsi un gentil conseil) Mais au moins je ne m'auto-disqualifie pas par non-postage d'OS. **

**Merci quand même d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter. **

**Bon je sais je suis méga limite pour le temps, mais je suis encore à l'heure ! Voili voilou, encore pardon et soyez indulgentes...**


End file.
